


Fish tank.

by loonartic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Criminal Masterminds, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad and Happy, Sexual Violence, Super Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonartic/pseuds/loonartic
Summary: It was the first day of university for Jung Jinsol and the first anniversary of her late friend. All she could about is how this could end.In otherwords, a really angsty LipSoul fanfic but hopefully it ends well. i think.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

"is this a good idea..?" 

"do you trust me"

" _with my life_ "

"then _go_."

>>>

September 5th.

"Jinsoul what's wrong" said a faint voice from across the room. "Nothing."Jinsoul yelled, she was lying to herself. Her heart kept beating faster and faster due to certain thoughts.

"Jinsoul" the girl had finally snapped back to reality. 

"You do know you can be super annoying at times Yerim" Jinsoul groaned. She got up from her dorm couch and walked up to the kitchen to pick up her marshmallow cereal that her roomate prepared. "Wow this is so good what did you put in it", "Poison" Yerim replied with a straight face.

"P-P-poison?" Jinsoul spit her food from her mouth. The other girl starts cackeling. "I wasn't being serious you dumbass" she helps the poor shaking girl clean her mess up. "Haha real funny you asshole"

Jinsoul miraculously finishes her breakfast after looking for a certain substance each bite. She leaves the cold bowl in the kitchen sink and heads to her dorm room. 

The entire room is light and dark blue with a painting of an orange fish along with a blue fish in a ying yang form. She sits beside her bed side and picks up the picture frame. 

Her hand touches the cold and dusty glass, glancing at the photo of 3 people. With each her hand wiping the faces and revealing every person. It was a photo of 3 friends. The photo was Yerim, Jinsoul and another figure holding hands at a beach. 

There was a knock on her door. Yerim was standing there on her phone. "We have to go" She replied lazily. Jinsoul let out a deep sigh and left the room with her bag and black jacket. 

_Why was it me, i don't deserve this_. Her thoughts were racing, as were her memories, she thought back to that night. "Jinsoul."

"What- oh yeah school." She looked at yerim who was very into the tree full of birds "Come on its a new start, you'll love it!." Yerim cheered enthusiastically, grabbing Jinsouls handing and running towards the end of the sidewalk.

Thats what jinsoul was hoping for.

_A normal school year. Then again whats so normal about university?_

>>>

"YERIM HEEEELLLLOOOOO" a red haired girl yelled leaping into the air heading to yerim for a hug. 

"JIWWOOOOOO HIIII" the other girl replied reaching in for a tight hug. Both girls let out a squeal and Yerim tried to break the hug but Jiwoo wouldn't let her. "I can't breathe-" Yerim let out barely leaving room for oxygen to come in through her throat.

"Oh my gosh is that jinsoul!!?!?! Your hair is..." jiwoo said while getting cut off by another person. "cHARMING!!" a voice said coming out of nowhere. "How dare you cut me off Haseul" Jiwoo growled but another Yerim held her jacket leaving Jiwoo having no way to jump Haseul

"Thanks both of you but where did you come from H-" jinsoul said with her eyebrows in their iconic crinkled state.

"When did you dye it and why didn't you do it earlier!!!" Completely ignoring her question. 

"I did it during the summer." Jinsoul said, with a blank expression. 

Jinsoul wanted to dye her hair to get rid of the thoughts that came with brushing, or doing anything with her hair because of that night. 

" **Ok**." Someone replied in a gruesome voice. 

"I recognize that monotone voice anywhere, HYEJOOOO WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Jiwoo yelled.

Hyejoo hiding behind her girlfriend, Chaewon. "She might be hiding in a bush or something" the blonde one said. 

"Sooyoungie, can you find hyejoo for me pretty pleaseeeee." Jiwoo said using the most adorable face she could make so that Sooyoung accepted her request. Much to her surprise it worked? A loud groan came from the tall one. "Fine, only for you jiwoomie."

"Gag." Hyejoo said replied as Chaewon giggled trying to hide the smaller girl behind her.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUNK" Sooyoung crowed. "For someone who is tall, you're fucking blind." 

"Hey hey hey, being tall comes with immense power." Haseul puffed doing her best captain america impression. 

"You are one to talk 5'1 chipmunk" Jinsoul said cackling. "Not everyone is blessed with height, I might just steal your height one day." Haseul replied with a grin and... dramatic lighting? 

"How is she doing this?" Hyejoo whispered to Chaewons ear. "Ask yerim, she's literally talking to a bird."

"Let's go to class already!!£/*#¥£%*@£$*@($&£'" sooyoung yelled, kicking every pebble and stick in sight with anger. "Hyejoo when I find you, the last thing you will worry about is losing a round of mortal combat" she huffed. 

"Ok boomer." Hyejoo replied.

"THAT'S IT!!" Sooyoung yelled, stomping like a giant on pavement. Chaewon ran to Yerim and Hyejoo was revealed. One centimetre from pounding the younger girl until-

"Sooyoungie can you please chill, satan is sleepimg." Yerim said pushing Hyejoo away from Sooyoungs fury. 

...

The entire group stared at the purple girl. 

"Yerim, what are you talking about." Sooyoung asks while starting annoying the bird who is trying its best to sleep. 

"The bird said his name is satan" the bubbly girl replied giggling while petting the bird and holding it away from Sooyoung wide awake. 

"Not today satan" Hyejoo yelled, who is now chasing the bird with a taser. "Where the hell did you even get that" Sooyoung yelled chasing the bird along with Hyejoo. The younger girl stops running and scoffs, "I have my connections" bringing shivers to Sooyoung.

How is this even happening today of all days, jinsoul thought to herself, deep down she wished that Jungeun was still standing with her, watching as her friends continuing without fail making her day better. 

"Can we go to school now" Jinsoul said, holding Hyejoos taser as the bird trys attacking Hyejoo. "Satan stop that!!!" Yerim scolded the bird while Jiwoo tries to stop Sooyoung from attacking a poor little bird.

"Yeah I think that's for the best" Haseul said cackling after hyejoos fight to the death with a bird. 

"I swear you could see fire in his eyes." said the girl covered in branches and leaves. "I can't believe you fought a bird-" Chaewon said with a concerned look, hyejoo blushes at the girl she loved the most, admiring her face as if she hasn't seen it in years. 

"Lovebirds let's gooooo!!" Haseul said. Dragging Hyejoo and Sooyoung by their ear. Jinsoul helps her by keeping the bird 5 feet away from them.

"Thats only a taste of what that bird can do" yerim said manically while Chaewon tries to snap the girl out of it. "Mondays can really do something to her huh-" 

"Yeah, no." Jinsoul said, letting the demon bird fly away from the group as they head to their schcool

>>>

The group separated to their designated door that was closest to their classes. 

Jinsoul walks into the university halls, taking in how big the school really is as Hyejoo tags along with her. "Well well well look who it is. Jinsoul the junkie" said a relatively tall girl. Putting a finger on Jinsouls chest.

"Shut up, Jaden." Jinsoul said. 

"How's your girlfriend, oh wait oops she isnt here." She cackeled, making Jinsoul mad and madder with each breath and word that came out of her, on purpose of course.

"You fucking bitch" jinsoul yelled as her fist rises with practically fire coming out of her and with the intention to envelop the tall girl in her fury. As fast as light, a girl appears between the girl, stopping Jinsouls fist and probably preventing an injury. She coulf have sworn that the girl created a breeze.

"Let's not do this on the first day of school please." Said the mystery girl. "Hyunjinnnieeee let's go already!! Class is gonna start" said another girl, taking the others hand and heading off to the hall giggling. Leaving jinsoul and Jessica face to face with each other.

"Jinsoul lets go." says an incoming voice, it's Hyejoo. "No need to get down on her level otherwise we aren't no better than that thing. Taking the others hand and dragging her.

"Always leaving other people to clean up your mess huh Jinsoul? You haven't changed at all, and Jungeun had to pay for it, how sad" Intending to taunt Jinsoul. 

If jinsoul was being honest, it was working and it drove her crazy to see Jaden doing this to on this specific day.

The two leave the front entrance of the school and head to their first class.

>>>

Only 5 minutes in and Jinsoul is lost in her thoughts. She has no interest in introductions, in fact she has probably lost interest in everything, if it wasn't for Yerim then she might not even be sitting in this room today. 

"Is Ms. Sol here?" The teacher asks, "Yes" she grumbles. Hyejoo notices. "What's wrong with you, its just the first day." 

"Nothing." she said looking at the doodle she was working on. "Something is clearly wrong, I would know better than anyone else-" 

"But you'd never know what I'm going through Hyejoo so just fucking leave me alone and mind your business." She roared while whispering. Snapping her wooden pencil in half by accident trying to contain her tears as the lesson continues. 

The two went silent and stayed like that the entire 2 hours.

>>>

After the groups morning classes, they headed to the backyard of the university, they saw a flowery entrance and entered. It was rumored that the first students that went to the school there built the entrance for animals and humans to be friendly and to de-stress. And to the groups surprise, it was more than they could imagine. 

There were butterflies, roses and other pretty flowers that were there. The thing that shocked them most was the park that was there. "Wow they had alot of time I guess" Jinsoul said admiring the entire place.

Everyone was keeping up with their weird and random antics, Haseul and Yerim were looking for that demon bird, while Jiwoo tried to keep sooyoung from murdering hyejoo, and chaewon tried to keep hyejoo from calling the cops, a usual day jinsoul thought to herself.

 _A usual day_. She found once again lost in her thoughts on a bench as butterflies surrounded her black shiny hair until she heard the trees and bushes behind her shuffle.

It wasn't abnormal for trees to do that when it was windy but, it was still summer? To fulfill jinsouls curiosity, she walked into the forest as every other cliche book and movie ever.

It wasn't relatively bright in there, but jinsoul was able to see what was in front of her or that's what she thought until she tripped onto a rock, causing her to fall down a steep hill. Her foot being stuck into a rabbit hole, her head hit the tree in front of her, knocking her out deep in the forest.

She was dreaming her worst nightmare. It was the night she lost jungeun.

"Keep your eyes closed" said Jungeun. In her arms was a fish tank with a blue fish. The flourishing light of the night sky and the shining moon beamed through the glass of the tank, reflecting to Jungeuns face. 

"you didn't oh my god." Jinsoul said, her eyes filled with tears and in awe. That blue fish wasn't just any fish, it was her favourite, the blue betta.

"This wasn't the only gift I had in mind" the other replied setting the tank down on Jinsouls table. At the time, Jinsoul wasn't living in her dorm, she was in her parents house. But they were at work.

"What's the other gift?" Jungeun covered the others eyes with her hand and pulling jinsoul closer with the other. "This" jungeun said. 

Their lips joined, their breathing in the same rhythm, moving closer to each other. It was as if they were the only people on earth, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Jungeun moved her hands to jinsouls neck and jinsoul moved hers to her hips. Until there was a loud bang outside. They could hear shouting and screams. The only words they could get through were terrifying screams of their neighbors.

"What was that-" Jinsoul said, shaking in fear. "Get down sol." Jungeun replied looking out the window. Unable to see what was going on made her frustrated until she saw a shadow figure heading towards their house with a weapon jungeun couldn't mistake it for.

The two girls hid in jinsouls bathroom. "What is it" jinsoul whispered shaking in fear.

"There's a group of masked men down the street-" she stopped talking. "Jungeun what are they doing..." Jinsoul asked. "Guns." The older replied. They both went silent. 

They both heard the girls house door smashed onto the ground. "Jungeun..." the girl said in the corner of the bathroom, shaking and on the verge of tears. 

"Stay in the shower and keep the curtains closed, don't come out." The other said with a scissor in one hand and the other on the door handle. 

"Jungeun please don't do this, we can call the cops and wait!" She said holding holding the other from behind, sobbing. 

"Jinsoul." 

" _Is this a good idea_ "

" _Do you trust me_?"

"With my life..." 

"Then go."

Jinsoul went to the shower, keeping an eye on jungeun until she closed the curtain. "I love you so much." Jungeun said.

"Me too." Jinsoul replied back. "I'll be back in a minute as if it never happened" Jungeun chuckled.

Deep down the dark haired girl wasn't even sure if she was gonna make it out alive. The only thing she was sure about was, she'll do anything for her girlfriend, and her only. 

She opened the door and thats all she remembered.

The next thing jinsoul knew, she was in a room with bright lights and masked people, she was in the hospital.

"WHERE IS SHE" Jinsoul cried right after waking up, gasping for air praying that her girlfriend was beside her.

"They... don't know" yerim said beside her bed. "Yerim-" Jinsoul could tell she was upset as well, her eyes were just as puffy as the others and that only meant one thing.

The blonde haired girl was covered in bandages, without a single memory of what happened after jungeun opened the door. "What do you mean they don't know, WHO doesn't know. What happened to me, what happened to her?!?!" bombarding everyone in the room with questions.

"The police arrived at the scene and nobody was there and that you were half convered in blood and there.. was a fish tank beside you? Yerim answered. 

Jinsoul who was speechless, went to sleep, tearing up into her pillow with no thoughts except the last kiss they shared.

>>>

"Jinsouulllll where are you!!" A voice yelled. "This girl can be anywhere" another yelled.

The girl was finally conscious but still stuck. "I'm over here but I can't move!!!" Haseul arrived at the scene, helping the girl out the hole, "Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking." 

Jinsoul gave no reply. "The girl is scared oh my god shut up Haseul, don't you see the tears on her face." Sooyoung said. Letting Jinsoul lean on her.

She had no memory of crying? Nonetheless she wiped her tears, recollecting herself. 

"Can we just leave, this place is so uncool" Jinsoul said with her backed turned against everyone else, heading out the forest. 

The rest followed behind her until she ran away from the group after reaching outside the trees. "Where could she possibly want to go now" Hyejoo groaned, in return jiwoo punched her arm "This isn't the right time, she's obviously going through something dumbass." 

Yerim knows right where she is going and what she's gonna do. She runs away from the group and heads to jinsoul. 

>>>

"Don't do it jinsoul!"

"Yerim-"

"JINSOUL NO-"

...


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait Yerim!!” Yves yelled “She could've told us where she was going at least-” She sighed. Chuu put a hand on her shoulder, “This is probably something between Jinsoul and Yerim its best we don't get in their way”. Yves gave a peck to her hand and said “But Jinsoul doesn't have to do this alone” she said with a concerned look.

Yves knew Jinsoul kept to herself often, no one could really get to her unless it was Yerim, she would often go to Yerim to check on jinsoul, but of course she wouldn't say a word to her which made her even more worried.

“Ever since our last year of High school she has been acting differently” Chaewon commented. “Was it our fault?” Hyejoo replied with a frown on her face, feeling guilty after the situation in their first class.

“No.” Haseul replied. She was sitting by herself near a shady tree. “Are you okay?” Yves asked, shifting herself to sit beside the oldest of the group. 

“No” Haseul replied, shifting to position herself away from everyone else, she knew acting like this wasn't helping the situation or herself. “Do you mind telling us?” Yves questioned while hugging Haseul from behind. For once in a long time, she felt secure.

“I feel like it's my fault Jinsoul is like this, I know I'm the oldest by just a few months but it still feels like I should be responsible for everyone in the group.” she said, tears slowly started falling down her face, reaching her chin. 

Suddenly the entire group turned their attention to what seems was someone tripping and a branch breaking. 

“ow fuck-”

>>>

“Jinsoul wait for me!!” Yerim yelled trying her best to breathe after running for the older one for 10 minutes straight. How does this girl run so fast she thought to herself.

“Stop following me Yerim” Jinsoul said after finally stopping from running. “Tell me what you are going to do first” she replied. “Running away from everything won't stop the pain Jinsoul, you know that, Jungeun knew it too” Yerim wasn't okay after that situation either but she was able to see more than just sorrow. 

Jinsoul turned around only to give Yerim a piercing stare and said “Don't use her name like that..” 

“Let me- no us, help you Jinsoul”

“Theres nothing anyone could do, no one was able to bring her back, we couldn't even say a proper goodbye” Jinsoul said as tears once again started to form. Why couldn't this stop?

“It will be fine” Yerim said heading towards Jinsoul for a hug, the other accepted it and they both were like that for a little while, Yerim was glad that it was an empty street but wondered deep inside why Jinsoul decided to stop here. Then it hit her. 

<<<

It was last year, a month before the break-in ;

“WHY ARE WE DOING THIS YERIM” jungeun crowed while trying to run away from the youngests clutches, “it'll be fun come on!!!” the younger replied in a creepy tone rejecting Jungeuns effort to run away.

“Jumping off a hill into water is fun to you? I'll never understand you Choi Yerim” Jinsoul commented, holding onto Jungeun for dear life. 

“For someone who likes fishes, you really don't like water-” Yerim replied. “Fish don't dive off hills Yerim!!” Jungeun said, “why not?” She cackeled, “Do i look like a fish book to you” Jungeun crowed. “I mea-” “AHHHHH” Jinsoul yelled while falling into the water. 

"THAT WAS SO COOL OH MY GOD GUYS TRY IT WOOOO” the soaked one cheered struggeling to stay afloat in the lake.

Yerim and Jungeun looked at each for a good second and started laughing until Jungeun ended up tripping and falling as well. Wow I really have the worst luck ugh. She thought to herself 

“WHAAAT THEEEE FUCKKK” she yelled while falling, a small area of her head hit the hill wall and she fell into the water. No response. She wasn't coming up the water.

“You can come out now Jungeun haha”Jinsoul chuckled in fear of what she thought might have happened. No response once again. Jinsoul then dived into the water to look for her.

The purple haired girl dived down and saw that Jungeun fell unconscious, with side of her head was red. She swimmed to the top barely hanging onto the girl who was taller than her, “Jinsoul help!!!” Yerim tried to yell holding to Jungeuns arm.

The other swimmed up gasping for air and went under to grab Jungeun from under the water and gave Yerim a thumbs up to keep moving to sand. 

“Wake up Jungeun!!” Jinsoul yelled, while trying to get the water in her girlfriends system out. Yerim pushed Jinsoul to the side and started to perform CPR, “you know how to do this?!” Jinsoul in awe. She manages to never stop surprsing me huh?

“Breathe into her mouth when I say go” Yerim said while giving the unconscious one chest compressions, “Go”, Jinsoul breathes into her mouth, the other continues to give compressions after this, and continues this until Yerim told Jinsoul to take a break for air. And continues to give her CPR. 

She wakes up. “Wh-wh-at happened, Yerim? What are you doing here, the last thing I remeber was when I tripped and- oW” she touches the patched up bandage which was a really long leaf around her head. "Am I a tree now? Jungeun laughed, trying to be optimistic dispite of what might have happened.

“You hit the hill wall and fell unconscious” Yerim explained the situation and helping the other up. “Oh” she said. 

“Wait where is Jinsoul is she okay?!?” She got up, scanning the area for the blonde girl. “I told her to get a breather during the CPR” the other replied. "Lovebirds these days" Yerim said to herself smiling as Jungeun headed to the blonde one.

“Jinsoullll!!! jiNsOoUUl! jinsouL!!” Jungeun kept chanting until she found the girl. She was sitting beside a giant palm tree, near a beach. “Jinsoul?” Jungeun said. 

“Oh my god you're alive” she cried while bringing Jungeun in for a hug and started crying on her shoulder. “Baby no I'm okay look at me haha”, Jinsoul looked at Jungeun who had the most pure smile. She brought her face closer and their lips touched. WOW this leaf works wonders Jungeun thought to herself laughing in Jinsouls lips.

Yerim completely oblivious about the fact that her best friends are making out in front her because she is in awe of that freaking giant tree. “Wow” she peeped. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun heard that and immediately broke their kiss. Both blushing immensely. “H-how about we get food from that food truck on the beach!” Jinsoul stuttered while blushing.

They all sat in front of the sunset with pizza in their hands and told each other jokes, rested and went home.

> A memory they wouldn't ever forget, that day they promised each other they would be there when they needed them most. 

>>>

They both head to the same hill. “It's less bright than last year, I wonder what could of happened...” Yerim replied with a frown. “Stupid humans, the only they thing we can do right is kill” Jinsoul stated. 

Yerim looked at Jinsoul, but her bangs covered her face, leaving no way to see her expression. Jinsoul was thinking about Jungeun, and wondered what she would do in her place. She looked at the sky, she saw a cloud that looked like an owl, she scoffed. “Typical.”

“Huh?” Yerim was confused as to what she was talking about. “Nothing” she replied back. “Ok...”

Jinsoul stood up and ran away when Yerim had her guard lowered. She didn't know what she was planning to do, all she knew was, she wanted to see Jungeun, now. 

Yerim shortly ran after her, realizing Jinsoul was gone. “Don't do anything rational Sol!”. 

The older ones head started spinning, wether it was from the tree branch she was hit by earlier or by the name Yerim called her. She didn't hear that name in a long time, the only person who used to call her that was Jungeun. In that moment she knew what she was gonna do.

After making sure she lost Yerim, she headed back to the hill. Standing at the very edge of it, eyes closed, ready to dive into the water, the timing was perfect too. No one would be here since its the beginning of the school year.

"Don't do it jinsoul!" She heard Yerim across the forest but still no where to be found. She decides to do it soon before the other sees. Afterall its too much for Yerim to see another friend leave, and its too much for Jinsouls conscious. 

"Yerim- I'm sorry" She whispers, eyes closed. 

She jumps, goes into the deep water, no struggling of getting to the top, just the noise of water and her own thoughts, she smirked, she was finally going to feel once more. 

Sinking into the water, she finds a necklace on the ground. It was Jungeuns from a year ago... She puts it around her neck and follows her fate before her.

"JINSOUL NO-" Yerim yelled after hearing the splash. She heads to the hill and sees a fade of what looks like a person sinking. Jinsoul slowly starts to black out. Yerim dives down to the water to catch her. 

No regrets. 

>>>

“Who is there?” Yves yelled, Chuu and Haseul go into their extra karate defense pose as if they know anything about fighting, Chaewon rolls her eyes and Hyejoo scoffs. 

“As if that's gonna do anything” Hyejoo commented. “Well you aren't much help either Hyejoo” Yves fought back, “You're doing great sweetie” she waved to Chuu and the other blushes.

The mystery shadow person comes out of the trees, “Can you guys shut up already” says the airy voice. “Why do you sound so familiar-” Hyejoo comments. 

“I don't know, sounds like a personal problem.” She scoffs. “HYUNJIN!!!” another voice is followed behind her. 

This time Chaeweon, Haseul, Chuu and Yves are all in the dramatic fighting pose meanwhile Hyejoo roles her eyes due to their stupidity. 

Shortly after the new person came and the other two reunited. “Aww so adorable uwu” Chuu squirmed, practially flying in the air while doing so. 

... 

The entire group looked at her in confusion, 

“Did you just say uwu-” asked the voice. “Yeah!” Chuu cheered. Everyone looks at her dumbfounded. 

"Are you the person who caught that fist?" Hyejoo asks. "Yeah but you're friend has anger issues, call me Hyunjin" she scoffed. "My name is Heejin" the other greeted 

“Ok so what are you two doing here?” Hyejoo asks. “We could say the same” Hyunjin snaps back immediately. “Touché” Chaewon comments. 

Another branch falls and they turn their attention to a loud thump which was probably someone falling from a tree but they don't know that. 

“Ow what the fuck, how did i fall from a fucking tree- my ass hurts ugh” said the mysterious voice. 

Yves and Chuu looked at each other, they recognized the voice, it was Kim Lip from the famous grade 11 of class 1, the same class as Jinsoul. The class was known for their talent, Jinsoul was an amazing athlete and nerd, Kim Lip was famous for being ahead of everyone. She had the chance to skip a grade or even go to uni but stayed in class 11 for Jinsoul, but no one knew that except herself. 

Everyone thought that she moved on in life, probably successful and rich, but no one knows her incident except a few people which were Yerim and Jinsoul, and the police. Or so they thought.

“You brought another one? How many of you are even out there-” Hyejoo groaned, she just wanted to leave this forest, who would want to be in a forest the entire day, on the first day of school especially.

“Is that Kim Lip?” Chuu yelled hoping that the person would at least show themselves. No reply.

“Everyone shut up, Yerim is calling” Haseul yelled. She tapped the answer button vigorously. "This ain't the vibe" Hyejoo sighed earning another punch in the arm by Jiwoo.

 _Yerim? As in Choi Yerim?_ Kim Lip thought to herself, are these her friends, these are just a bunch of idiots- 

“JINSOUL IS IN THE HOSPITAL” Yerim yelled through the speaker. “Come quick!! The doctor says she gonna be okay but I think the thing she needs most is support.” 

“Okay we're gonna see you at the hospital, text me the details!” Haseul replied, ending the call. “Let's go!” Yves commanded, heading towards to what she hopes is th exist of the forest. 

The mysterious tree person overheard their conversation. _What happened to Jinsoul?! Is she well? Does she still remember me.._

Memories and thoughts came rushing to her head and it wouldn't stop until- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story, the last chapter was really small, so I'm gonna edit it later, just make it kind of a preview of the story, making this is so fun you don't even know 😭 y'all will love this next chapter. Also, tell me if you want to see anything specific happen like a ship or a moment ;)


	3. 3

Memories and thoughts came rushing to her head and it wouldn't stop until her phone started ringing, startled from the sudden vibrating she fell from the tree - again...

“This tree shit hurts, why did _they_ make me go through this forest, I ain't a monkey” Kim Lip complained. When she gets up from the ground she looks up and sees two people in front of her.

“Um hi” said Hyunjin she said dumbfounded, who wouldn't be after a person literally falls from a tree out of nowhere. No response came from Kim Lip. “I'm Heejin, are you okay?” the girl beside hyunjin said, helping Kim Lip walk. Again, no response. "Cold as ice huh." 

They brought her to the secret spot where the other group previously was and sat her on a bench. “Do you need anything? We have school so we need to go-” Hyunjin stated, pointing at the faded university across the horizen. Kim Lip just shook her head. 

After she saw them leave, she let our a deep sigh. She wasn't usually outside without a mask or hat. “Why were there people in that forest anyway” she said to herself. “I better finish this mission otherwise I won't hear the end of it” she groaned. She left the bench and headed back to the forest.

>>>

“Yerim w-what is this place” Jinsoul said, she couldn't see, her eyesight was still blurry. She flinched at the touch of someones hand on her shoulder. “You're gonna be alright” said Kim Lip. 

Jinsouls world went upside down. She could of sworn it was her- everything in her head was spinning. She touched her shoulder but nothing was there. “What was that..” Probably some sick trick being played by my mind ugh she shuddered.

By the time Yerim entered her hospital room, Jinsoul could finally see. “Are you okay” Yerim asked, not even batting an eye to girl on the bed. “Yerim... I- I'm so sorry” the girl tried to apologize. “Just answer the goddamn question” Yerim yelled. “I'm okay” Jinsoul faltered. The other left the room who still didn't give eye contact. 

_I fucked up big time_ Jinsoul thought to herself. She wouldn't be in this mess if she had just went to Yerim and Yves for help. “I'm such an idiot” Jinsoul scoffed touching her late girlfriends necklace.

“Yeah you are” Yves said coming into the room, she sat beside Jinsoul on her bed. “Yerim told us what happened, she's really upset you know..” she sighed holding her hand.

“What about you Sooyoung, what do you feel” Jinsoul asked, looking straight into her eyes. “That's not up for discussion.” she stood up and before she left the room she said “I don't know what's wrong with you Jinsoul but you don't have to do this alone”.

Jinsoul closed her eyes and went back to sleep, hoping she could sleep forever. She wakes up to what she thinks is a lucid dream. “Hi Jinsoul” Jungeun says kneeling in front of her bed. “Did you miss me?” she asked. 

“Is it really you- did I really pass away in my sleep” she scoffed. She got up and brought Jungeun closer and with both hands around her face, feeling her warm touch. _It feels so real._

Jinsoul brought her face closer to Jungeun and their lips were brought together. The older one could see tears forming from her girlfriends face. She broke the kiss and said “It's gonna be okay, I'll always be with you even when you least expect it.” 

Jungeun brought herself on top of Jinsoul and started kissing her face down to her neck. She took the top half of Jinsouls shirt so that it only exposed her lacey bra and shoulder. Jinsoul closed her eyes, taking everything in, causing her to fall asleep once more. 

She woke up to the empty hospital room, her eyes were watery, was she crying? In a dream? She held the necklace around her neck in her hands. “I'm going psycho already huh” Jinsoul laughed. Breaking into a cry.

_Why did this even happen. She's gone and crying won't make it okay, so why can't I stop crying. Someone.. please make it stop, I don't want to go through this anymore._

Jiwoo walked into the room, shutting the door after seeing Jinsoul sobbing. She ran to the girl holding as if the world was gonna end. “It's gonna be okay Jinsoul, I'm here, always.”

She cried into her arm, holding onto Jiwoo, practically not letting her breathe. “Can you keep this secret please Jiwoo..” looking up to the small girl. “Are you serious- I guess I can” Jiwoo replied, she was tense, she was concerned about what was going on in Jinsouls mind. The other whispered “thanks”.

When Jinsoul hears the handle of the door move, she shoves Jiwoo off and pretends to be asleep. “Is she awake?” Chaewon asks, Jiwoo looks at Jinsoul and replies “Still asleep”, she smiles to know that Jinsoul was comfortable enough to even cry in front of her.

>>>

“A mess at 19 already huh” Jungeun scoffed to herself, she herself wasn't okay. She had to leave everything behind which included the love of her life, friends, family, and her reputation. 

She then heads to a restaurant where Jinsoul and her went to often, it was called Ding Ding Dong. She goes up to the counter and asks for a bowl of chicken ramen. “So she talks huh”. Jungeun turns to look at the cashier, it was Hyunjin. “How did you know- I'm wearing a mask what even”. “Girl its only covering half your face, any person with a brain could see through it.” Hyunjin admitted. “You don't even know haha” Jungeun scoffed.

After her food she headed to the place she was needed most. _The mission_...

She arrived to a warehouse coincidently near the hill where her friends hung out. But the police closed it down a long time ago, she and her gang made it a hideout.

“Took you long enough Lip” a person in the shadows of the warehouse said. “I was busy” she replied. “You mean busy teasing your 'girlfriend', she thinks you're dead you know”. Jungeun pulled a knife from her boot, aiming it at the person in the shadows, it hit their shirt, in less of demise she replied, “Don't speak of her”.

“Jaden is waiting for you in the meeting room, prepare yourself wink wonk” the person chuckled. “I don't know whats worse, the fact that you said 'wink wonk' out loud or that you, Yeojin, are implying she and I are a thing.”

“Whatever just go” Yeojin scoffed. She headed to the meeting room, the entire warehouse was filled with weapons and clothes which were for disguise. 

“I'm here J” Jungeun said walking into the room. There was a relatively tall woman in the chair at the table. She gets up and walks towards Jungeun. They both make eye contact. 

“What did I say about looking at me Kim” she looked at Jungeun. “You know you're gonna be punished for this” she smirked, she puts her index finger on Jungeuns lips and a hand on her waist. Jungeun wasn't allowed to say a word or struggle. 

Jasen pushed her to the couch nearby, taking off her shirt and Jungeun does nothing but let her. “You do know this mission won't be easy right” she grinned, Jungeun asked “Is it another assasination”

“Oh baby I mean this mission right here” Jaden chuckled. She starts kissing Jungeuns lips, touching everywhere to claim her territory. She starts kissing her neck, all the way down to her chest and takes off her lacey bra. “God you are so hot” she mumbled. She rubs her breasts and then heads to her pants.

Jungeun wanted it to stop but there was another side of her who wanted it to keep going. Their relationship wasn't offical but everyone in their warehouse knew there was something going on between them. 

She kisses her thighs up to her center, the other lets out a satisfying moan. “You do know why they call you Kim Lip right?” She chuckled. Jungeun didn't say anything. “It's a shame you don't your little ex-girlfriend that you are still here.” 

Jungeun gave her a stare. “Aww what are you gonna do about it huh, you are just a coward afterall.” She pushed 2 fingers inside of the girl causing Jungeun to let out a scream. “Aww look at you are you gonna come already”. She takes out her fingers and Jungeun mumbles “do-n-n't sto-p”. “Don't worry” the other replies. She then sticks her wet fingers into Jungeuns mouth. “Since you are still obsessed with your little ex even when I told you to forget about her” she then hovers the 2 fingers above Jungeuns center. 

“I'm ordering you to kill Jung Jinsol.” She laughs and thrusts the 2 fingers while adding a third one into Jungeun, causing her orgasm, the leader helps her through it and kisses Jungeun in the process, the only thing the bottom could do was let out a tear.

>>>

Jinsoul was finally let out the hospital, and she headed toward her dorm, she saw Yerim. “I'm sorry” Jinsoul whispered while walking past her. Yerim turns around her and grabs her hand. “Me too.” They both get into a heartfelt hug. “I miss her so much” Jinsoul cries. “Me too” Yerim replies. _Me too_.

Jungeun sees them across the street, of course she is in disguise but she tears up to the sight of the two most important people in her life, cry as well. Then she makes her decision.

She then crosses the road and heads towards the two. “Um Yerim who is that-” Jinsoul asks Yerim to turn around. “I don't know uhh” She replies back just as confused. Jungeun keeps walking towards them. “Run” Jinsoul yelled. They both head to the university with Jungeun following them as well. And then they reach a dead end as Jungeun cornered them.

“Who a-are you” Yerim yelps. Jinsoul stands in front of Yerim to protect her. Jungeun takes her mask off and Jinsoul falls to the groud leaving two of the friends speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who are you” Jinsoul asked, a tear left her eye. “Who am I?” Jungeun scoffed, even I don't even know. “Hold my hand, take it” she said, leaving her hand out for Jinsoul. She took it. 

“Yerim is she real, are you seeing this” Jinsoul said, turning her back against Jungeun only to see Yerim on her knees crying. “Yerim-” Jinsoul kneeled down to hug her. “What do you want from us” Jinsoul yelled grabbing Jungeun from her jackets collar. 

“I see you still have that wild monster strength” Jungeun chuckled. She took Jinsouls hand off the jacket and proceeded to talk. “You both need to come with me quickly” Jungeun claimed. 

“We don't even know you, just leave us alone” Jinsoul cried, if she was honest, she thought her mind was playing a sick game with her but if it was Jungeun, she couldn't help but go with it.

“Do you trust me” Jungeun asked. “Wh-” Jinsoul tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. “You remeber that moment don't you Sol” Jungeun says, turning her back against them both and proceeds to leave.

“Wait”, just one word causes the girl to turn around. “Why did you stay away from us” Jinsoul asked. Jungeun let out a big sigh “Because I never really wanted to be with you” She said. “I see” Jinsoul said, looking down bringing her hand to her neck, grasping the others necklace. “We'll go with you” Jinsoul said, with the most empty voice. 

“Are you sure Jinsoul“ Yerim whimpered. “Not like we have a fucking choice” Jinsoul yelled, she ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it at the other side of the university grounds. With her free hand, she helped Yerim off the floor. 

Jungeun turned around and proceeded to head to their destination. She asked herself, _who am I_. _I feel so empty now_. A tear left her face for the first time in a year. Jinsoul notices. 

Jinsoul attempts to take Jungeuns hand, the other turns around catching the hand and brings her closer, causing the initation of a kiss. “Really right in front of my salad” Yerim commented. “I thought this was a fever dream that wouldn't end without you” Jinsoul stated.

“You don't have to come, I don't want you to see me suffer” Jungeun said. “You and me both know thats not possible” Jinsoul scoffed. The three started to head to their destination once again. 

>>>

“Man this day has been wild” Hyejoo said. “Yeah..” Chaewon replied holding her hand. "Hyejoo-ah whats wrong" giving here a concerned stare. Hyejoo looks away. 

"I got in a fight with Jinsoul" she sighed, back turned away from the other. "I feel like its my fault" Chaewon hugs her from behind. "It isn't" she assured the younger. With one hand playing with her hair. "I hope so."

"What should we do now? We already skipped our other classes" Yves sighed, upside down on a bench. "We could get some food!" Jiwoo cheered, thats probably what everyone needs after today she thought to herself while looking at her girlfriend under her. 

"I call ramen" Haseul yelled enthusiastically with her hands in the air. The group agrees and heads to the shop.

"This is good shit bro" Yves trys to make out as she eats and her noodle water gets on Hyejoo. "Say it don't spray it bro ew" the other replies wiping the mess off her in disgust. 

"Chaewon you haven't even touched your food" Jiwoo comments looking at her bowl then the other. "I'm not hungry" Chaewon said, staring at her food, giving it to Jiwoo. They all looked at Chaewon in concerned as she is oblivious in her thoughts. 

"How about we lighten the mood with a fun memory we've had!" Haseul suggested with her chopsticks in the air. One flicked out of her hand and stabbed someone in the eye- "fucK" Hyejoo yelled in pain. "Is your eye okay-" Haseul asked, trying to somehow make it better by rubbing it? "Yeah just stop you weirdo, wHy are you massaging my eye-"

"Well my favourite memory was when we went to that amusement park with everyone!" Sooyoung said, smiling as noodle water and more drips from her mouth. "Remember that Octopus ride? Yerim was screaming for her laugh haha" Jiwoo commented, wiping the food off of her girlfriend like the baby she is. 

"When Hyejoo cried after going on that giant swing ride with Sooyoung, she was crying like a baby aww" Haseul cackeled, earning a punch from the furious Hyejoo. 

"Remember when Jungeun-" Sooyoung doesn't finish her scentence. "Who?" Haseul asked. "Jinsouls friend was there with her, they went on a date, they were there but not with us" Sooyoung explained. 

"That's probably why Jinsoul is so sad, Jungeun didn't come back home after the first day of 12th grade." Sooyoung sighed, everyone in shock at the theory. "We can throw her a party!" Chaewon suggested, every person nods in agreement. 

>>>

"Ugh Jungeun where are we going" Jinsoul complains, they have been walking for an hour straight so no wonder both Jinsoul and Yerim are out of breath. "Weren't you a star athlete?" Jungeun questioned. 

The street was deserted, quiet and dull. The humid weather wasn't helping the mood either.

"Was. I stopped last year along with everything else." She replied. "She's still smart as hell" Yerim said, rolling her eyes because Jinsoul will always be the perfect student. "Thats nothing compared to Jungeun" she commented. 

"Scatter" Jungeun says. All 3 head in different directions. Jinsoul heads to an alleyway of a building enclosed in darkness. Yerim heads into cafe bathroom. And Jungeun stays in her place. "What brings you here Yeojin, don't you have someone to murder?" She states with an eyebrow raised.

"I finished already" a young voice replied. Coming out of the shadows of a building on the street. Presenting her bloody knife. 

Yeojin was deadly, not to be mistaken for a kid. Although she was much younger than Jungeun, she was the yougest world class assassin. Everyone knew not to mess with her, the child image was just part of her plan everytime. This is why Jungeun is always cautious around her. She can stay 2 steps ahead of anyone.

"From what I'm seeing, you haven't finished your mission yet, am I wrong?" She scoffed "I'm quitting, done, finished for life." Jungeun replied. "You do know she won't let you right?" Jungeun looked down, her sorrows came back to her becsude the kid was right. 

"I want to join." 

"What?" - "Let me come with you, on one condition." "My partner comes as well. We both hate this job, knowing very well what could happen if we get caught but I'm sure this is what I want" Yeojin scoffs at her sad reality. Her partner Vivi comes out. "No way-" Jungeun looks at her. 

Vivi, like Yeojin was a worldwide assassin, wanted by more than 50 countries is in the flesh, right in front of Jungeun. "YOU HAVE HER AS YOUR PARTNER??" She yelled. "Why was I put solo man" she sighed. 

"Nice to meet you" vivi laid out her hand. Jungeun hesitated to, but putting her pride away she shook her hand. Jungeun pulls out a gun and swiftly, she pulls the trigger. Vivi catches the flying bullet and pulls out her knife at Jungeun and puts it in front of her exposed throat. "Kinky" Yeojin comments.

Vivi throws the knife at Yeojin, rolling her eyes at that dumbass comment. "hEy that could have hit me" Yeojin yelled barely catching the knife without cutting her finger.

"Can y'all stfu for once" Jungeun groaned, she texts Jinsoul and Yerim to come back. As she waits for both to come back, she witnesses what could be 4 crimes that vivi and yeojin have done within 5 minutes and rolls her eyes.

Yerim and Jinsoul arrive at the sight of a midget trying to murder and an adult - "why does this kid have a knife Jungeun" Yerim sighed and facepalmed.

"Who you calling a kid" Yeojin says in a raspy dry voice after her fight. She turns around keeping herself trying to compose herself. Their eyes met. Her eyes shine bright even with no light nearby Yeojin thought to herself. Little does she know that Yerim is thinking the same thing. 

"Wow that's really gay" Vivi interrupts, but they have more important things to do. "Let me introduce myself. I'm ViVi, most wanted assassin." She bows. 

"Extra much?" the youger scoffs. "I am Yeojin, youngest and expert assassin." She states proudly. 

Yerim and Jinsouls jaws drop. "As-As-sassin...?" They look at Jungeun and she just shrugs. "I am Jungeun as you know, smartest and most skilled assassin in the northern hemisphere." 

"My girlfriend is a kiLLER?!" jinsoul yells in shock. Yerim thinks to herself, this cute kid is an assassin? what a small world huh. 

"Can we go now? Where are we even heading" Vivi asks who is about to murder Yeojin just for the sake of boredom. "We are heading to a safe space" Jungeun says.

Both uni students still in shock, follow the squad of killers. "Are we really doing this Sol?" Yerim pulls on the tallers arm. "I don't know... What if she isn't even real-" unsure of their reality, they continue to follow along.

They decide to take a break after walking for an hour. They reach a fast food place called Number 1. When everyone finally orders their food, they head on to sit at the biggest table there. "I'm gonna get some air" Jinsoul states. Heading to the resteraunts exit. 

She goes into the entrance of the alleyway and sits down on the ground letting out a much needed sigh. Trying to take in everything and thinking about what this means for her. 

She sees someone approaching from the shadows of the alley. She gets up and tries to leave the area but they grab her wrist. 

"Where's Jinsoul? It's been like 10 minutes and her food is here..." Yerim asked. "She went out didn't she?" Vivi said. Hmm. 

Jungeun leaves the store to check on the girl. Until she hears shrieks, familiar ones, Jinsouls. 

The man grabbed both wrists and pushes against her the brick wall, scraping the bare skin of Jinsouls exposed back. "STOP- PLEASE NO-" Jinsoul yells. "Shut up slut" the man yells, covering her mouth with his arm still holding on to her. He then moves his knee in between Jinsouls legs making her immobile. 

Touching her abs and the buttons of her jeans, he leans in for a kiss while Jinsoul tries to move her face to side. He grabs her chin releasing her hand and Jinsoul punches his face making him let go of her. 

He grabs Jinsoul and pushes her to the ground. "why are you doing this" she cries. Unable to escape. All she can see is blur due to her tears and a creepy laugh. "JINSOUL" Jungeun yells. 

Jungeun throws a rock at the mans head. His attention turning to her. He tries to run after Jungeun but she kicks him in the balls and punches him in the face. Grabbing two knives from her belt and throw it, surrounding his arms, his shirt was caught in the knives, leaving no way to leave. 

Jungeun helps Jinsoul get up and Jinsoul punches the guys head, knocking him out. Blood on her hand, she has a breakdown. "Why is this happening to me- What did i do? Was it so wrong to want a normal life" She sobs to herself 

Jungeun hugs Jinsoul, letting the younger cry in her shoulder. "Shh... It's my fault." Jungeun replied. She puts her chin on Jinsouls head, rubbing the bruises on Jinsouls back. "I'm sorry" Jungeuns voice cracks. "H-how is it-t your fault?" 

She talks about that afternoon, where it all happened. That cursed day. 

<<<

Jungeun opened the bathroom door, all fear devouring her in the inside. What if they really shoot? What will happen to Sol? Is Yerim okay? As she heads toward the shadow, it turns around. "Hello Jungeun." a familiar voice says.

"J-Jaden?" She backs up, her back hits a wall. Scissors pointing at Jaden. "Don't be afraid girlie" she chuckles, holding down the scissors in the others shaking hand. "Join me and you're little girlfriend won't get hurt" She says sourly. "Join what exactly." 

"My killing squad obviously" she laughs. "You are the only person in this city with any brains." She wanted Jungeun so bad, both are brain and her heart. "So what do you say"

"P-promise?" She stutters. "Yes you idiot" She replies. "Let me just do one thing" Jungeun says. She takes the fish tank on a table and puts it beside Jinsoul. "I love you" she whispers in her ear. "Me too."

"Just one thing, hold her." Jaden responds, commanding one of the buff men waiting outside to hold Jungeun by her arms. "What are you doing?" - "You really think this dumb bitch can get away with this? What a joke" she cackles. 

She heads into the bathroom and sees Jinsoul hiding in the shower, "this will only hurt a little bit darling." Approaching her slowly 

"Don't hurt-t me please" Jinsoul cries, arms gaurding her face. "PLEASE STOP DON'T DO THIS" Jungeun screams trying to let go off the mans grip on her, failing horribly. 

Jaden punches Jinsoul in the face, slapping her with no end. Until she finally knocks her out. Kicking her ass as if she wasn't even human. She leaves the bathroom and leaves along with Jungeun and the army of men surrounding the house. 

>>>

"It's all my fault." Jungeun says again. Now shes the one crying, holding on to Jinsoul for life. "I'm so so sorry, i didn't want any of this to happen" she shrieks into Jinsouls sweater. "It's fine Kim" the other blandly responds, taking what happened. "Can we start over" Jungeun asks, as their foreheads are leaning together, puffy eyes staring at each other.

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second try at a story and I hope that it was okay, please tell me if you want to see anything else and hope you will come back for future chapters :)


End file.
